fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
ARM2
ARM2 is a fighting game for the Nintendo Switch and the second game in the ARMS series. After the original ARMS' runtime was cut short, Nintendo decided to begin working on a sequel after Lola Pop was released. The game is set to triple the amount of content from the last game, as well as input more reasons to play the game. ARM2 is meant to expand on the ARMS formula, feeling fresh but still keeping it familiar to veterans. A main feature of this new game is that the characters are now going to be more "seperated" and feel more different to play, as well as incorporating more story into the game. Setting ARM2 is set in a world where some people randomly recieve ARMS, long, extendable appendages which are controlled through the eyeballs. The ARMS League is a boxing division where people with this special trait (or without!) fight for the Championship Belt, which will crown them the champion of the ARMS league! ARM2 is set 3 years after the original game, with many of the heroes' bios changing slightly since then. The ARMS Institute is now run by more "experienced" people, and the ARMS Institute is performing less "sketchy" creations- also, the ARMS League's own Mechanica has been hired to work as their lead Robotics Engineer. The story of what's been happening has been expanded upon, and something has been revealed to have escaped from the ARMS Institute's headquarters, though it is unknown what. Gameplay Gameplay works very similarly to the first game, where players have a stretchy appendages (usually their arms) that they can extend and punch at the opponent, where they attempt to deplete the opponent's health with left and right ARM punches, as well as grabs and shields. Likewise, you can launch left and right ARMS seperately and assign different ARMS to each side- this time around, you can assign different ARMS to the left and right- though you can still assign the same to each side as well. Shields return as well, allowing you to block incoming shots with only 5 chip damage per hit, though the shield will break if overused, and can be countered with a grab. Speaking of grabs, you can preform one by punching both ARMS at the same moment, which will expand a green ribbon between them which will grab opponents they touch but also get punched through easily by ARMS. Players now have much more control over their ARMS, and now can aim them in many more creative ways. Likewise, combo potential has been improved, making ARM2 a much more "fast-paced" game, similar to how Melee was to the Smash Bros. series. Modes Characters All 15 fighters from the original ARMS return, as well as countless more joining the fray. Many joined by default, but some came later in the 2 years of character updates the game introduced. many thanks to poker for helping with the table design! ARM Types The gloves you can put at the end of your ARMS have many possibilities you can unlock, making collecting them a prime feature of the game. You can unlock more ARMS through the ARMS Getter, where you can play Skillshot and hit boxes with ARMS in them in a set amount of time to unlock them for specific characters. ARM types are divided into many categories- *Glove: A straight-forward Boxing Glove that curves normally and is perfect for starting players. *Heavy: Large, ball-shaped ARMS that are slow but pack a punch. *Curve: Include Boomerangs and Chakrams, will launch then curve back to you like a Boomerang. *Whip: Whip ARMS that strike the opponent, long range. *Missile: Heavy ARMS that home in when charged. *Beam: Shoots a laser after traveling a short distance. *Multi-Shot: ARMS that fire multiple shots after launch. *Mallet: Hammer ARMS that crash down after being fired. *Shield: Slow ARMS that block incoming ARMS that touch it and can be launched faster when punching again. *Umbrella: Faster but less effective shields that slow falls. *Scuttle: Scuttling ARMS that scuttle across the ground before attacking. *Unique: ARMS that cannot be sorted with unshared abilities. Each ARM can have attributes as well, which activate when charged- *Fire: Knocks over opponents. *Electric: Stuns opponents and deactivates their ARMS for a short time. *Wind: Blows away hit opponents. *Stun: A lesser version of electric with a shorter stun. *Explosion: Explode shortly after the initial punch, allowing for a surprise. *Blind: Covers opponent's screen in goop *Ice: Freezes opponent. *Poison: Poisons opponent. Stages There are many stages for ARMS combatants to fight on in this game. Every stage has a corresponding character to go along with, making many references to that character on these stages. Likewise, when a character is released, their signature stage is also released, along with their 3 signature ARMS. Most stages are basic shapes, however since ARMS 1, stages have been changed and more depth has been added to the arenas, such as more elevations and interactive parts. Shop Category:ARMS (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:ARMS Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games